Dinner at Warners
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: Just a story I'm writing. There is a little bit of Warner's life, and mainly her and her daughter's struggle, because I just love her, and EO but non EO too [read to find out how]. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE READ! I'M BEGGING! Rating subject to change
1. The Beginning

**A/N- Just so you know, I just wanted to writie, like, a 5 chapter story. It is EO, and gets a little bit into Warner's life because I love her so much. Takes place after Olivia's back, (YAY!!) Warner's daughter shall be played by.. ME!!! Because I look a lot like Amber (my OC, who is Melinda's daughter) and because My name IS Amber. Please enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amber, who is mainly me. Then do I own myself? Wait what does that mean? Does that mean I have the rights for myself? OK now I am confused**. 

"Hey Mom," a young voice called from the hallway into the SVU squad room. M.E. Melinda Warner turned around, along with the detectives, Casey Novak, and George Huang. They saw the sight of a dark skinned girl, with thick, straight black hair in a pony-tail, and very dark eyes, in a pair of rider jeans, a Columbia hoodie, and blue and white tennis shoes, smiling a bright smile. Melinda shined a smile just like the girl, who seemed to be a 7th grader. She was slim, but not too skinny. She seemed bright, and strong, and she had a good head on her shoulders.

"Hey hun," Melinda said back, walking up to the girl, and giving her a tight hug. The detectives, ADA, and Phsychiatrist, looked at Melinda strangley. Melinda smiled at them.

"Everybody, this is my Daughter, Amber," Melinda said, smiling at the squad and then at the girl. Amber waved lightly. Everybody waved back.

"Very pleased to meet you," Cragen said shaking her hand. Amber smiled brightly again.

"You too," she said. Melinda bent down to meet her at eye level.

"How did you know I was here?" Melinda asked.

"I went to the morgue, and then M.E. Rivers said that you were here," she said.

"Daddy said that he's gonna take the subway, and be home around 12,"Amber informed her. Melinda had a confused look on her face.

"Why is dad taking the subway? I thought he hated the subway," Melinda asked.

"Traffic is terrible. Everybody is headed down to the G.B. Music shop to get the new Janet Jackson CD," Amber said.

"And you know dad, he hates traffic more than the subway," she added.

"How did you get home?" Melinda asked.

"I walked home," Amber said.

"You walked? I told you never to walk home!" Melinda scolded her daughter.

"Sorry! It was just the best thing I could think of. All of the other Buses were gone, and our building isn't that 

far away," Amber said.

"Where's do you live?" Cragen asked.

"Just a block down from our house, at the Chanaugh Plaza" Warner said. Everyone looked at her strangley. Warner scoffed at them.

"Then how did you get to the morgue?" Warner asked.

"I took a ride with Laura. She was headed over to the mall not far from here," Amber said. Warner let out a breath of relief.

"Where can you stay Until I get home? I have to stay until 6, and it's 3:30," Warner asked her daughter.

"I already called Jordan when dad told me he'd be home late, she already said it's okay for you to drop me off," Amber said.

"Go down to the lobby, and I'll take you over to Jordan's kay?" Warner said.

"Sure," Amber said, walking to the Elevators. Once she was out of hearing distance, Warner reached for her coat.

"Your building is a block away from her school, and you don't let her walk home?" John asked.

"A block is far enough. Remember the girl with leukemia. Lived a block away from her house, and was kidnapped?" Warner asked. Everybody nodded. Warner sighed.

"I just don't want her to end up on the examiner's table. She has her whole future ahead of her, She already knows what college she wants, what she wants to do, and we oathed that she isn't having a boyfriend till college," Warner said.

"How did she take that?" Olivia asked.

"She agreed with me, she's not upset," Warner said.

"Warner, you just don't know how good you have it, when I gave that rule to Maureen, she wouldn't come out of her room for a week" Elliot said. Warner smiled.

"So were meeting at my house for dinner?" Warner asked everybody.

"Uh huh," Everybody replied.

"Okay, great, I already told the doorman. Come by around 7," Warner said walking away.  
Everybody nodded. Elliot turned to his partner,

"You need a ride to Melinda's?" He asked. Olivia looked up at him. She nodded nonchalantly.

"Sure," She said with a smile. Elliot nodded.

"Great. I'll be there around 5:30," Elliot said. Olivia squeezed her face.

"Why so early?" she asked. "We have to be there at 7," she added. Elliot smiled at her, and sat down next to her.

"I just haven't talked to you for about 7 weeks," he said. "We have a lot of catching up to do," he said. Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, we do." 

**Just so you know, That boyfriend till college rule, is a real rule in my house. The leukemia case, might be confusing  
if you haven't seen Blast. Oh how I loved that Episode.  
Hope you like that chapter! Next chapter- EO ish scene, and dinner at Warner's house. I'm aiming for 5-10 reviews for me to update. SO UPDATE!!! or else... hahhahahahaha. Please don't flame!**


	2. The chat, Dinner over Amber

**A/N I AM SOOOOOO SORRY i HAVEN"T UPDATED ANYTHING IN FOREVER!! I have many good reasons. One, evil math teacher, two, my struggling relationship challenge (Which you'll actually see in this chapter) Three, TAKS tests coming up, Four, Exams, Five, evil Math teacher. **

**Disclaimer: Nobody, but in this chapter, Amber and Kartik. Don't ou.. I mean.. _their_ names sound cute together **

Olivia was just finished getting ready for Warner's dinner in a black layered skirt with a black long sleeved off the shoulder top, and a pair of silver strappy sandals. Her hair was straightened, and fell lightly to her shoulders. Her brown eyes shone brightly, as she looked in the mirror one more time. She started putting on perfume when she heard a buzzing sound on her intercom. She walked over and pressed a button.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Elliot," The voice on the other end said. She turned around with her back on the door. 'Elliot' she whispered to herself as if her was her first date in High school. She finger combed her hair, and sprayed the last of her perfume, as she ran around her apartment, trying to find her purse.

"Olivia? Are you going to buzz me in?" Elliot called through the intercom. Olivia hit her head with her palm, and pressed the button again.

"Yeah, you can come on up," She said. She combed through her hair one last time, as she walked to the door, which somebody knocked on. She opened the door, to find Elliot in a Blue button up shirt, and Dress pants with his jaw dropped.

"You look amazing," he said calmly, and nervously, as if he were picking up his prom date. Olivia blushed lightly.

"Thanks," she said opening the door welcomingly. Elliot walked in and sat down on her couch. Olivia sat down next to him with her legs crossed.

"You want something to drink?" She asked. Elliot shook his head 'no'. Olivia stayed seated. A moment of silence passed until Elliot finally spoke.

"So umm.. What do you want to talk about? We have about an hour," He said. He already knew what Olivia was going to want to talk about; his partner. The one she had caught him kissing in the street. Olivia opened her mouth, waiting for the words to come out and clear, but it took her a while to process.

"Your partner," She said reading his mind, she sighed, as if she had just let out a secret. Elliot opened his mouth slightly.

"What do you want to know about her?" Elliot asked.

"Just stuff," Olivia said. Elliot opened his mouth and started.

"Her name is Dani Beck. She came a couple of days after you left. Her husband was killed, and she visited his killer with me. She and Case hated each other, she was a bad-ass cop, always got in trouble, almost killed a suspect once," Elliot said.

"She sounds a lot like you," Olivia said with a laugh. Elliot laughed along with her. Suddenly, Olivia's smile faded, and Elliot looked at her carefully.

"What's wrong Liv?" he asked. Olivia shook her head.

"I don't know El," She answered. She turned her head slightly, to look into Elliot's deep sea blue eyes.

"You really loved her didn't you?" She asked, filling her eyes to the brim with tears. Elliot looked at her in shock. How long had she been gone again?

"I could never fall in love with someone I only knew for 7 weeks," Elliot said.

"Then why did you kiss her Elliot?" Olivia asked, the tears threatening to fall. Elliot closed his mouth, and looked at her.

"I just needed to think about something else for a change. Get away from everything in my mind," Elliot said.

"What WAS in your mind El?" Olivia asked with one tear falling. Elliot cupped her face and wiped it away.

"So much Liv. Like you could never imagine. Kathy wanted me to sign, me and Kathleen got into a huge fight, Dani was being a bitch.. Again. And you were gone," Elliot said, holding her close.

"You possibly not coming back, and me being stuck listening to Munch's conspiriacies all by myself when Dani leaves," Elliot said.

"I seriously did miss you Liv," he said. "So did I El," she said.

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes, and said his name.

"Elliot.. Elliot," She said. He looked down at her worryingly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. My hospital Prison ward partner said I was calling out your name all night long when I was unconscious," Olivia said with a laugh.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Because I was dreaming," Olivia said in a 'duuuhhh' tone.

Elliot looked down at her, "No I mean Why were you in a Hospital Prison Ward?"

"You don't want to know," Olivia said. Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but Olivia pressed her finger to his lips to shush him.

"No I'm serious El, you do not want to know," She said. Elliot closed his mouth and swallowed hardly.

"So you were dreaming about _what_ exactly?" Elliot asked with a dreamy look on his face. Olivia looked up at him in shock.

"Like I'm telling."

**The Warner Household**

**Chanaugh Plaza**

**floor 8 room 8-J**

"Hey Liv, El," Warner said opening the door to her apartment. "Hey Yourself," Olivia answered back.

"Wazzup?!" Fin called from Melinda's couch in the living room, he and munch watching the Knicks game. "Hey!" John called. "Hows it going tonight?" he asked. Elliot nodded.

"Good."

Olivia looked around. "Where's Casey, Don and Huang?" she asked. Warner looked up at her, "Casey's coming in 5 minutes, Don went to pick up some soda, and Huang's using the restroom," she said, gesturing to a room down the main hallway. Olivia mouthed 'oh'. She strolled over to the couch, and sat down with the rest of the guys.

"Dinner's going to come in a while. Chinese sound good?" Warner asked. Everyone nodded. "Fine with me," Fin announced. Warner nodded to herself as if checking something off an imaginary list in her brain. "I'll keep that in mind," She said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot slurped down on his Vegetable Chow Mein and General Taio's Chicken, listening to the current conversation.

"So I was just saying to myself 'When is this station going to open a Donut Stand?' WE COULD BE HUGE!! I mean, think about it; what do police love? DONUTS! Do you know how much people would pay for good donuts around here?" John declared.

"Surprise me," Casey said.

"Dude, nobody ain't gonna give a shit toward a donut stand. We'll still be the same SVU," Fin said.

"Au Contrare my friend. We will be the SVU W.A.D.S.," John argued. Fin looked at him questioningly.

"The Special Victims Unit wads?" Fin asked in a 'what the hell' tone.

"No, I'm guessing the Special Victims Unit With A Donut Stand," Olivia said. John nodded. "You see how easily she picks up on this?" Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm all for it, as long as they sell white chocolate with chocolate sprinkles," Elliot said. Everybody laughed quietly.

"So, how's Amber doing?" Elliot asked.

"Great. She's starting bible study classes with Father Nicholas," Melinda said. Elliot smiled. "She's got a great life ahead of her."

"I just hope that she goes to college, get's a job, and marries a good _christian _man," Melinda said.

"Whoa... Back up. You're only allowing her to marry a _christian_?" John asked. Melinda nodded.

"Actually, her father is very strict on that. He won't accept anybody who isn't a believer. No Muslim, Hindus, Buddhists," Meinda stated.

"Isn't that a little harsh on her? Kids should have the ability to choose who they want to marry," Huang asked.

"If it was my decision, I would totally go for it, but I can't. Jim said no," Melinda admitted.

"Screw what your husband says, I say let the girl fall in love with freedom," Fin said.

"That's what I keep telling him. Nobody in the Warner Family blood, dating back for centuries, wasn't a christian," Warner said. "I hate it also, but what's done is done. According to him, 'if she doesn't get married in a catholic church, she doesn't get married'," she said. Everybody got quiet.

"Hey, where's that daughter of yours anyway?" John asked. "In her room," Melinda said. "She hasn't come out all afternoon, and I don't know what's bothering her." Olivia snapped up. "I can talk to her if you want," She offered. Melinda nodded. "Go Ahead. Second door on your right."

Olivia stood up, heading down the long, narrow hallway. _2nd door to your right, _Olivia told herself reaching the door. She knocked.

"Who is it?" Amber asked in a quiet voice.

"It's Olivia," she answered. Amber knew who Olivia was after all the times she had visited Warner's house. She hesitantly opened the white door.

"Your mom says you've been depressed. Can I come in?" Amber nodded, not wanting to be rude.

"So, what's up?" Olivia asked sitting at the foot of her bed. Amber took a deep breath.

"The worst thing happened today." She said. Olivia looked at her challengingly.

"How So?" She asked.

"The guy I like asked me to the school dance," the young teen answered. Olivia looked around.

"Well, honey, I don't see why that's a bad thing." Amber laughed.

"No, it's just.. Well.. his name is Kartik. He's super sweet, and really cute, and really funny, and incredibly popular, and really easy to talk to. And he's such a gentleman, he's in all honors classes, and he wants to be a doctor, just like me. He's perfect, and I'm friends with all of his friends, and he's pretty nice to me, and a bunch of people think that he likes me back," she smiled, looking into space. Olivia opened her mouth to talk.

"Okay.. I still don't see your problem?" Olivia asked.

Amber finally took a deep breath, and looked around. She twirled her cross necklace, which she always did when she was nervous. She opened her mouth.

"Kartik... He's a Hindu."

**A/N Okay, so My Parents aren't as strict as Warner and Her Husband about Marriage, but it's still a big problem. Kartik is a huge crush of mine, and I realy like him, but I really AM a catholic, and he really IS a hindu.. Please at least _PRETEND _to feel sorry for me So yeah. If you think Amber should screw what her dad says and meet him at a park or something to talk about.. stuff, tell me in a Review. I WANT AT LEAST 11 REVIEWS FOR ME TO UPDATE! I promise I won't take that long to Update anymore. And don't worry, Elliot and Liv's feelings are going to be discovered _very _soon. And also, I'm probably gonna discontinue a story or two.. My ideas just aren't flowing anymore. But need no fear, I still have so much to do with this story. **

**Peace, Love and All of the Above,**

**Amber**


	3. Chap?

**I'M BACK! You guys all know I luv you! But I just haven't had the time. One, my school year was CRAZY!! Two, Myspace, which is awesome. And three, a hot Indian guy in 5 classes of mine named Kartik whos been sucking up my time on IM. Damn it he's hott. **

**ONE HUGE THING!!- I didn't get the 11 reviews I wanted, but I'm bored and I love you guys that much just to update. Now, I promise most chapters will have EO [except this one. Sorry!! But here's the thing [im being super nice--**

**because i have gotten multiple requests not to have EO and multiple **_**to **_**have EO-----**

**IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY EO, THEN I WILL PUT A DIVIDER LINE AT WHERE THE EO STARTS. SO I CAN WARN YOU IF EO IS COMING, AND IF YOU LIKE EO, READ ON, IF YOU DON'T, YOU CAN STOP [I WILL STILL MAKE IT A SUITABLE ENDING FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE I RESPECT NON-EO SHIPPERS.. FROM NOW ON ALL THE EO WILL BE AT THE END. BUT AT LEAST EVERYBODY HAS THEIR OWN EO/ NON EO FIX AND EVERYBODY IS HAPPY!**

**Well neways, when we last left this story, Amber Cofessed her feelings for Kartik to liv. On with the fic**

"Okay, well then, um. We'll talk about it later. Did you say yes to him?" Olivia asked. Amber nodded.

"Well, come on out and we can eat or something," Olivia said with a wide smile. Amber smiled back and got up to follow Olivia out the door.

**BACK IN THE DINING ROOM**

"Hey, Ms. Amber," Fin said, as she walked into the room.

"Hey," Amber said smiling back and grabbing a plate.

"You're a miracle worker, Liv," Warner said whispering into Olivia's ear, "what was wrong?" Olivia took a deep breath and whispered back, "We'll talk about it later."

For a while, no sound was surpassed besides a usual slurp or gulp or overly loud chewing sound from Munch which annoyed the living crap out of Fin which made Fin have to excuse himself from the table. Suddenly, the opening of the door interrupted the silence and in came Tim Warner, Melinda's husband. Amber swallowed loudly.

"TIM!" Elliot shouted at the top of his lungs. "I haven't seen you in a while. How's everything going?"

"It's all good, man," he responded.

"Well, grab a plate and sit down," Fin said, coming back from his near-nirvana state.

"So how's father Nicholas doing? Are bible study classes fun?" Elliot asked handing Tim a carton. Amber nodded tentitavley.

"Yeah, they're going good. Father Nicholas is really cool," she responded.

"Yeah, Amber. You know the church is going to play a big aspect in your life these times. All Christian, all the time. Like the school dance this Friday. Are you going? You should volunteer," Tim said. "It'll do something good for you."

"Actually.. Um.. I am going. And I am volunteering," Amber said in a shaky voice.

"And I'm sure a pretty girl like you already has a date," John said, in a teasy voice. Amber blushed deeply. But not because she was flatttered. Because she was nervous. She looked over at Olivia and breathed deeper.

"Actually, I do have a date also," Amber said. "Amber you know the rule. No boys till college," Tim said. She nodded.

"I Know, but it's just a one night thing. Just one dance. It's nothing huge," Amber reassured him, her voice still shaking.

"Okay then. Who's the christian?" He asked. Amber snapped up, "What?" Tim stopped eating to look at her and explain.

"Who's the christian who's going to be taking you?"

Amber opened her mouth to speak, searching around her head for a name to replace the obvious Hindu name of "Kartik".

"Umm.. Carmen. Carmen.. Patterson," she said unsurely with a fake smile.

"He sounds like a nice kid," Tim said. "You can tell that by his name?" Amber asked. Tim looked at her closely.

"And he's a christian." Amber looked at him in shock and argued, "Some christians aren't all that great!" Tim looked at her in the same state of shock and answered, "So you're saying he's not a good kid!?" Amber sat back down and took a breath, "Look, all I am saying is that you can't automatically put christianity on top of the purity chain. A bunch of other reigions are whole hearted also."

"Well all I'm saying is that without Jesus Christ or God, there is no whole heart," Tim said and continued eating. "May I be excused, I just need to go get some air," John said, obviously hurt. "Tim, how could you say that in front of John?" Melinda asked in shame. Tim shrugged and kept eating.

"Well, back on topic of your school's dance. I have a very important announcement to make," Tim said, folding his napkin. Everybody looked up.

"I'm CHAPERONING!!! So, now, I can meet this Carmen Patterson!" He screamed. Amber squealed and held her face to her hands, looking at Olivia who had a dropped jaw and everybody else with dropped forks.

**OOOhhhhH!!! Dun Dun DUN!!!! Go to my profile which has recentley been updated!**

**10 REVIEWS AT THE LEAST FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THEN I"LL UPDATE!!**


End file.
